


How I think Homestuck could end and more sadstuck rambles

by orphan_account



Series: I write too much sadstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Early-morning sadstuck rambles, F/M, Homestuck ending theory, John Dies, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: Jade displays more of her freaky time powers and writes letters to dead people</p><p>ssshhhhh just read</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I think Homestuck could end and more sadstuck rambles

**Author's Note:**

> Once again very short and gomen and I don't even know anymore

You kneel in the mud, the rain slicking your hair to your head, water mixing with the blood running off your beloved brother's chest. A choked sob escapes your dry throat, and your tears mix with the water on your face. You slowly reach down and brush his hair away from his glasses, trying not to look at his empty, glassy eyes. You lean forwards and press a soft goodbye kiss to his forehead, holding back a sob. Slipping his head off your lap, you gently lay it on the ground and step back as fireflies begin to envelope his body. The tears flown freely now, one hand covering your mouth but doing nothing to muffle the sobs now ripping themselves from your throat. You feel a coldness sink into your bones as you take one last look at his face, knowing that this time he won't be coming back. You slowly turn your back on your own flesh and blood, you ignore the bloodstains on your hands and skirt, walking towards the small dwelling in the distance with new purpose. Once inside, you change into a comforting set of clothes; your old black and white shirt and your grey skirt, You sit down at the desk in the corner and pick up the green pen that was laying atop several sheets of blank paper. With shaking hands, you take a deep breath and begin to write.

 

dear john,

happy birthday!!!!!!! :D


End file.
